Currently there are a plethora of bibs. All are intended to protect the article below the bib from being soiled. Most of the bibs are planar and of a fixed size and must be attached around the neck of the wearer. The problem with the planar shape is that it allows for the drool from the wearer to drip down the chin and onto the wearer. The problem with attaching the bib around the neck is twofold. First, the wearer, if a baby of 3 months or older, pulls the bib either off or turns it around where it no longer provides adequate protection and, secondly, the neck size is different and thus is either too small or too large.
There are products to address the planar concern. I cite U.S. Pat. No. 7,269,856. This bib creates a non planar bib by sewing a section of filled material on a traditional planar bib. While this may address the food and drool from sliding down the bib, it does not address the adjustability of the material to be draped directly around the neck and up under or on the chin which is needed when bottle feeding, to prevent the drool from sliding around the mouth and down the side of the upper neck. In summary it is a static crescent form and thus not adjustable horizontally or vertically as needed.
The problem with attaching the bib around the neck has been solved by either creating a garment with an attached bib, (Cite U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,216,269 7,032,247) or by using a pullover bib which has a front and back with a neck opening. It is pulled over the head like a tee shirt. The pull over bib comes in an assortment of materials and sizes. The problem with the bib that pulls over the head is that the wearer must be somewhat upright to pull the bib off. It is also limited to pulling it off from the back to the front or the spills on the front go all over the face and head of the user. The problem with attaching the bib to the garment in both patents cited above is that each garment must be modified to accept the bib. The bib scarf system allows for the bib scarf to be attached to a bib which can be worn all day with any garment and only the bib scarf will be removed after feedings or, if one chooses, the underlying garment (see FIG. 14) can be removed easily. There is no need for adapting each individual garment to accept a bib. The bib-scarf system works with either a neck strap for adults (see FIG. 11) or without a neck strap (see FIG. 14) for use with babies and to be used easily in a car seat with a harness (see FIG. 15 d)